Faolin's Choice, Collins Anger
by FaolinHayashi
Summary: What happens when someone whos life is horrible is introduced to Assassins creed Travel with Faolin and Collin, and what happen when Fao falls in love with Malik... Somewhat Mature content
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassins Creed ™ and/or any characters involved with the game.

-Narrator

Chapter One:

**Altair Ibn La-Ahad**

Collin stared at Fao play her new game she got… "Assassins creed…" he mumbled unhappily he always heard her fanaticize about Altair, Collin grunted and walked off "Cya _Faolin_" he said with satisfaction as she cringed at full name.

she turned around and said "If I really did meet Altair and become an assassin my first target would be my name… then of course you" she winked at him.

Not only did she know his weakness for what he called his silly old game, she practically had a picture of Altair and Malik on her bedroom wall…

"Yeah right!" he shot back and punched her shoulder she winced then ripping off the head phones she jumped at him

"I'll teach you!" she called as they fought together finally she ended up under him laughing she kicked his gut causing him to fall over and she sat on his stomach

"Uncle!" he cried out and she got up pretending to dust off her hands. "Ya know… next year Fao, you and me will be at collage. So I was wondering… well… uh" Collins face got bright red then pale when Faolin laughed.

"Sorry Colls, but I won't go to Collage I have to save up for some more stuff", He silenced her with a hug shocked she said "damnit what the… COLLIN! GET OFF ME!" he chuckled and threw her to the ground…

"Come on Fao! No more stuff on _Assassins Creed_! It's starting to get dumb now Faolin." He said with sincerity.

"No it isn't!" she said and she punched him… "I… I just wish I could go there…" she began to sink to the floor "I live with my mom who **killed** my dad; she does drugs and cuts herself… in the game… I don't have to worry…" she sighed and began to soft hum a low song with small sobs in between

"I know…" he said "If I could take you there to make you happy I would" he suddenly wished he hadn't brought that up because suddenly a bright white light erupted from the old computer screen Fao owned and suddenly they heard the sounds of a city.

"F… Faolin! What is that?" he looked scared when suddenly they were falling Collin landed in a dirty pile of hay… and Faolin landed in a building on top of someone who grunted and groaned…

"Get off me women!" the man said and Faolin didn't respond her eyes fluttered closed when she heard "Stop! Assassin!" she felt herself being picked up and then nothing…

**Collin**

I groaned as I wobbled on my feet even though I was 19 I felt like my bones were decades old from that fall… I went over to a woman and said "Uh… Ms, where am I?" she laughed and said "Silly boy, you are in Jerusalem " She walked off laughing to herself

'_Did she just say… Jerusalem?! Like in Fao's game; that Jerusalem!' _I choked on air when I heard from the rooftops "Stop! Assassin!" I looked up and saw a man in white robes carrying Fao's body… '_Oh god_'

"Faolin! No!" I screamed out loud and followed the man who was on the roof tops.

While running I reached in my pocket and found I still had my phone and I-pod I grabbed it and noticed it had no battery meter but still worked '_huh…_' I suddenly tripped over a cart and dusted my pants off and continued to run again.

"FAOLIN!" I yelled again after them I watched the guards stop chasing them and watched the man disappear into the building I turned off my I-pod and climbed up.

It had ivy on the entrance on the roof I jumped in and hissed as my ankle twisted…

"Malik someone's here…" I heard someone say I also saw someone in white robes come out blood on his hands… I suddenly went berserk

"Where is Faolin you bastard!" I spit through my teeth and I watched him tense… "Well! Oh mighty Altair where is she!" suddenly I was on the ground the man on top of me…

"_How. Do. You. Know. Me!?_" he hissed a hidden blade at my throat… I kicked him off and jumped up closest thing to a weapon was a pot… I kicked the pot and took two large shards... '_hopefully if it leads to hand-to-hand combat I'm glad I took __Taijutsu'_ I ran at Altair and jumped causing me to land on him I nicked his shoulder with the pot when I heard her…

"What!? M-Malik! How wheres… Collin! Are you pranking me! Where are you... you ass!" she called distracted Altair lunged at me pinning me down…

"How do you know me?" Said the figure in a black robe cautiousness in his voice

"Fao!" I called out to her and kicked Altair off he hit the wall and grunted I ran into the room where Faolin was. I hugged her and she slapped me "Ass!" she yelled and the man next to me tried to stifle a laugh.

"when I say I want to be _in_ the game I didn't mean remake Malik, Altair and the bureau and why does my head hurt… Jerk" she spat and winked suddenly the man named **Malik** walked forward "Game?" he questioned

"Umm Faolin" she cringed "We are Actually in Jerusalem… no joke" and I kicked her leg causing her to wince suddenly I was against the wall Malik had me against it even with his one arm he was strong… "Damn" I said aloud "Even with only one arm you still er… whats that word… oh yeah weak!" that pissed him off… he was shaking me and saying;

"I may allow you to beat Altair, but to kick a women I will not al…" he was cut off when he was on his feet I stared and say that Faolin flicked her nose and said "I will shove my foot up your ass Malik… your cute, but don't hurt Collin!" she turned and walked through the door way and suddenly slumped to the ground.

"Fao!" I cried out half choking I ran to her but _Altair_ made it first… he checked her pulse and then grabbed her_ "_Oh no you don't!" I said and moved him out of the way I heard Malik get up…

"Altair… she… she tripped me! She should be…" Altair interrupted him "Brother… she must have hit her head when she fell on me… but that is impossible I was on the roofs!" Altair rubbed his chin and I _accidentally_ pushed him over… he glared and I grimaced…

"C…Collin" she said and I rushed over "yeah?" I said

"Don't push Altair you dumbass…" and she passed out again I punched her arm and looked for a way out... I tried to climb the wall and ended up on my ass…

"Damnit… mother… piece… of … shit!" I called out as I kicked the wall… Malik and Altair must have gotten a kick out of that 'cause they were trying to stifle their laughs "Shut up!" I yelled and ran up the wall trying to grab the edge.

I was able to grab a small part when I was pulled down by someone "What the hell!" I said and noticed Altair laughing he scaled the wall and then let down his hands for Fao's body and then he pulled Malik up "Uh? What about me!" I said aloud Altair huffed and helped me up after I pulled out my I-pod then regretted it

"What... is that?" asked Malik fingering the headphones

"Uh... um..." I said, _how can I explain this!_

'_Got it!'_ I thought at once. "It will keep up my strength so I can uh... keep up with you guys!" Altair and Malik glared then Malik shrugged, Altair still glared then reached for Fao's pants immediately I thought he was doing something bad when he pulled out her I-pod...

"She also has one?" Altair unraveled the headphones and I sighed "it's called a… I-pod"

Malik looked over the edge ignoreing what i said… "We might have a clear exit to Masyaf… if we hurry" I took the I-pod from Altair's hands and Put it in my pocket. "Right" I said to Malik…

I reached for Fao but Altair had her first I growled and walked with them, We reached the lower level when Fao slowly regained consciousness on Altair's shoulder "Huh?" she said

"Can you stand" me and Altair said at the same time and we both shared killing glares. Malik sighed and helped Fao up while me and Altair filled our glares with each of our own ice…

"Thanks Malik." Fao said and I gaped One armed guy helped Fao stand… and _he_ got the praise… I grumbled and went by Fao "How ya' doing Fao?" she nodded and almost fell down Malik and Altair helped her steady herself and I ground my teeth annoyed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two:

Choosing

I had gotten up from being fussed over by Malik, Collin and Altair. Its hard being someone who was barley bleeding and yet still couldn't stand up for long.

"Fao… hello? Space cadet? Collin to Fao, find anything there?" he said in a snide tone in which I couldn't help myself

"Yes I big ugly alien called Collin!" he jumped and I cringed suddenly I heard a muffled 'Oof' I looked up and noticed that Altair had punched Collin in the stomach "B… Bastard…" I heard Collin say right before he crumpled to the ground groaning

"Collin!" I screeched and pushed Altair out of the way "Why did you do that!"

"Altair that was unnecessary" Malik told him, and he pulled Altair away while I checked Collin.

"God, Collin I'm so sorry! I'm… so…" I stopped and he said "Stupid?"

"Exactly!" he laughed weakly and I grabbed my head, his eyes filled with worry "I'm 'kay. How about you?" I said.

"Mm okay…" he said and got up knees buckling beneath him I grabbed him and tried to support him

"'Mm okay' he says and suddenly he tries to stand and falls I don' think so Colls!" I laughed a little and set him down… "I'm going to see if Malik has anything to stop the bruising"

he raise an eyebrow "How did you…" I pointed to the faint purple under his thin white shirt he lifted it and my face flushed with color he prodded at the faint bruise "heh" he said

"What!" I noticed Altair over here, gaping at the bruising. I silently said "Altair, come here a moment" he hesitated then came

"Yes? what is..." he was cut off as I pushed my palm against his nose, and heard a loud crack, tripped him with my feet just as blood started to flow from his nose.

"Hurt Collin again and i will steal your short blade and Neuter you where you stand!" i growled and Altair look had not an icy addition but a fear mixture. Malik came over

"Good lord what has happened Altair?" he rushed over and looked at his nose "Broken" he concluded and I returned to the groaning Collin.

I grabbed my head again and tried to scream but only ended up with a small '_squeak_' and I collapsed to the ground shriveling in pain my eyes went blank and then _the dream_ started again…

"_**Fao Lao?" the man called and I looked up**_

"_**Daddy?" I looked at myself and noticed I was 6… the last time I saw him before he left. My dad ran over and hugged me.**_

"_**I missed you Fao Lao!" he crooned petting my hair he handed me a pearl white Rose with red near the end of the petals the Petals looked hard on the outside but on real they were so soft "Altair" he mumbled his eyes suddenly dark.**_

_**He handed me another rose, Black, Missing one of its petals it had white on the front and he mumbled "Malik"**__**.**_

_**The last rose what flesh colored and it was wilting I cried for the small flower and he whispered "Collin" at that I sank to the ground and I hugged the Collin rose… wilting because of me… I picked up the Malik rose and looked at it, my father laughed and said with a sudden demonic voice "Your true love is hidden…" **_

_**He handed me all the roses suddenly they went pure red and the Collin rose was no longer wilting, the Malik rose had no missing petals and suddenly they flew out of my hands I could no longer tell which was which…**_

_**I went to grab one and caught it before… its color changed the dream ended.**_

"Fao? Fao come one wake up" I stared up and hugged Collin and murmured "I'm sorry I caused you pain" he raised an eyebrow and he looked at my eyes and nodded he released me and I curled into a ball Altair stayed a good few feet away from me.

Malik walked over and grabbed my hand with his arm I stood up and said "I need a few moments… kay guys?"

I stood up and found myself looking over the city and I softly hummed and my humming grew to singing, I hate when I sing… my mother always told me I sang worse than a dying whale… I began to sing softly at first then louder:

"_Is an angel watching closely over me, can there be a guiding light I've yet to see… I know my heart should guide me but. There's a whole inside my soul… what will fill this emptiness inside of me… am I to be satisfied without knowing…"_

I was suddenly interrupted by Altair and Collin clapping and Malik nodding I turned around and lost my footing and was grabbed by Malik as Collin and altair watched with small horror on their faces.

"I… uh… um..." I stumbled trying to find the right word

"What. Was that?" Altair and Malik both asked… Collin said "It's… the most lovely Soprano I've ever heard…"

I blushed and turned away staring at the gaurds who suddenly noticed me… I gasped as one invited me over when I shook my head saying no they cried out in anger "Assassin! Kill **Her!**"

I turned around and said "We need to go!" Malik and Altair exchanged glances and said together "Masyaf…" they both sighed and we all ran to the entrance I distracted the guards by singing a few high notes in different orders to sound pretty…

they stared at me while the others slipped by I suddenly added notes as they prepared to go I suddenly heard a whistle and I slowly ended and said "Ta Ta!" and ran to the others

Altair asked "Whose horse will you ride on..." I stared and said "I can ride my own"

"not in your condition Faolin!" Malik said with concern I sighed and walked around…

'_Fao Lao… whoever you choose is your Soul mate…'_

I gasped and suddenly sighed… "I choose… Malik…" Collin lost it at that…

"What you want to ride with a cripple? You could have at least picked someone stronger like me! Who has _two arms_ to keep you secure… besides I've known you for years! Backstabber!" he yelled

"I'm Sorry Collin… Malik just… I…" I sat down and softly cried… Malik knelt down and wrapped his arm around me… and glared at Collin if looks could kill… Collin would be crushed into cream.

I wiped my arms and searched my pockets… I found some cash and finally my phone I pulled it out and flipped it open… "Collin… see if this works…" I dialed his number and suddenly his cell rang I rejoiced inside.

"What is that?" Malik asked when he saw we both had one. I quickly thought of a small plan

"it's for communicating from far away distances" I smiled at him and said "Umm… shouldn't we get to Masyaf now?" the guys stared at each other and nodded. Collin had a grimace on his face as he mounted a Gray horse, Altair mounted the white stallion and me an Malik mounted the chestnut brown horse and he lightly kicked the horse setting us off.


	3. Chapter Three

◄Chapter Three►

Runaway

I watched Fao shift in the saddle with _Malik_ and suddenly her face went cherry red; I sneered and watched, as she looked at me her eyes full of pity… Pity? For me, _hah_ _yeah right_. She sighed and started braiding the horse's hair Malik watched her sway back and forth as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Faolin?" he said with such worry it made me sick. I moved the horse forward and said "Want me to take her from your _hand_" I said with dead emotion on the word hand, he glared and leaned her into his chest her soft silver-like hair laid there; her skin went from peach to a golden tan during the ride.

"Malik, were being watched. Up on the ridge" said Altaïr and I looked "no Collin you Idiot! Don't look!" he screeched in a whisper annoyed at my naive actions.

"Sorry…" I mumbled and ran a hand through my dirty blonde hair and shut my chocolate eyes.

"We should make camp in that small cave, Remember Altaïr, we camped there when you were stripped of your rank," he laughed until Altaïr growled and reared his mount to close to Malik's and scared the mare almost causing Faolin to fall off "Altaïr! Stop it!" he checked to make sure Faolin was all right he looked at her with eyes full of a strong emotion.

'_That reminds me of when my sister had her boy… friend…' _he paused '_no… no, NO!'_ he screamed in his mind biting his lip drawing the rust like taste of his blood '_that son of a bitch! I'll kill him! He stole _my_ Fao!'_ I snarled in my head and climbed off the animal gabbing the saddlebags and leading it toward the small dark cave.

"M…Malik?" Fao's bright aqua eyes slowly opened and Malik swiftly dismounted and had her in his _arm _her feet a few inches from the ground "Where… are we?" she asked her silver-blonde hair as long as her mid back was now tangled in a small mass.

"Safe… away from guards… but still far from Masyaf." He sighed with his last sentence and helped her into the cave. Altaïr and I grunted at the same time and carried the bags inside.

Malik was sitting cross-legged with Faolin's head on his arm softly humming to a slow tune eyes closed Malik suddenly stared up at our gaping faces. "I… uh… well" he stammered, licking his lips he half smiled and I snapped

"Bastard!" I yelled at him and Altaïr held me back while I tried to break away. I turned around and punched Altaïr in the face causing him to fall back and trip over himself. I launched myself at Malik ignoring the loud "NO!" from Faolin.

Malik groaned and tried to kick me away, but rage fueled my Adrenalin. I felt someone hitting me from behind and I reacted with instinct and turned around and punched, suddenly I looked back at Malik; fear worse than death in his eyes…

He screamed out "FAOLIN!" he pushed me away and I noticed Faolin crumbled on the floor blood gushing from her nose… the look of betrayal on her face as Malik tried to help her… I got up and ran out of the cave… getting on Malik's chestnut mare, which still had saddlebags and rode off crying… for I hurt the one I loved.

~*~

I had started to hit Collins back when I suddenly felt a punch to my face I fell back a few and fell to the floor. I heard someone scream "FAOLIN!" I could feel the blood flowing from my nose, I stared at Collin with betray on my face, he was moved out of the way by Malik and he quickly got up and ran out of the cave. Altaïr stared bewildered at the sight.

"Altaïr!" he screamed out, "from one of the bags get out the canteen!" he ripped a large portion of cloth from his robe, causing me to blush under my blood soaked face. Altaïr walked over with the canteen and poured water onto the cloth for Malik as he cleaned my face I tilted my head up and lied down

"I'm okay" I lied. And Malik grunted as he cleaned up the blood from my face.

"This will hurt a little," he said as he grabbed my broken nose and shifted it back into place I cried out

"A _little_! That hurt a hell of a lot more!" I screeched and he chuckled and helped me up, Altaïr grumbled and walked over to the wall arms crossed over his chest…

"Well if you don't mind _Faolin_ I think Malik and I should find some wood for a small fire _right_ Malik?" he said with a sneer, Malik sighed and got up nodding. They walked out of the cave.

I looked around for something to replace my now blood stained shirt. I found a small tunic in one of the saddlebags and took off my shirt I sighed and looked at the blood and threw it down I heard a shuffle of leather on the cave floor but ignored it. I took off my undershirt also and bra, both bloodstained, and I pulled on the tunic when I heard a loud '_hiccup_' I turned after I had the tunic on and gasped a small squad of 6 men entered the cave and walked towards me and one said with small hiccups and slurs.

"Well, well, well… **'**_Hic'_ what do we have here… a lovely girl '_hic'_ c-c-come on guysh. She'sh oursh!" he said and the others began to laugh as he stepped forward undoing his pants I backed up until I felt the wall of the cave '"Go away!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The drunk man didn't back off I reached down and found a short blade like Altaïr's as he almost had his pants off I sliced at his neck causing him to crumple and his blood hit my face in a small spray.

The others gasped and one of the men raced at me I dodged going through his legs and he ended up being backstabbed. The other 4 stared astonished as they suddenly all charged at once. I danced away and managed to cut one of the man's biceps blood falling to the cave floor I heard someone scream, "Look out!"

I looked and watched as one stabbed at my thighs I kicked him '_where-it-hurts_' and then stabbed the back of his neck as he crumpled down to the ground dead blood on the blade I felt someone grab my shoulder and I turned around and almost stabbed Malik I dropped the blade and looked at the last two run only to be struck down, dead, by Altaïr's throwing knives.

I glanced at my hands dark red with blood and felt tears leak and I hugged Malik… "They… I… dead…" I moaned softly as I cried and Malik hugged me while Altaïr saddled the horses… "Sorry" I mumbled as I cleaned the fresh blood off my hands using my already bloodied tank top.

"Now we ride non-stop till we get to Masyaf alright *Habibi?" he said comfortingly brushing her hair with his hand

A/N:

Hey, hope you like it, A little fight action for Faolin, right?

*Habibi = My Beloved.


	4. Chapter Four

◄Chapter four►

Al Mualim

I looked down at Faolin; she slept soundly on my chest as we rode to Masyaf. I would tell of her fight to Al Mualim. Hopefully she won't die or be out cast by him. She leaned deeper into my chest as she sighed and mumbled '_Malik…soul mate… yes…Colls… sorry'_ she had a dream like that often my name appeared in them quite often.

"Malik," Altaïr said, "We are almost at Masyaf she will be trailed by our master… and you know that…" I sighed and said, "of course I know brother."

He shook his head and sent his mount into a swift gallop; blood still lingered on Faolin's face when her eyes slowly fluttered open. She stared at me and asked: "How long until Masyaf" I looked up and said "we're here" she turned her head and sighed deeply rubbing the side of her face on my robes an shutting her eyes again.

"Brother! You bring a whore with you when you come? Impressive" said a voice I looked and snarled and Dërek when Faolin's eyes opened with rage I bit my lip to keep back what I was going to say but she said enough for me.

"Son of a bitch! How **dare** you call me a whore! I should go ahead and steal Altaïr's blades and cut open your jugular!" I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Dërek's face fear crossed his face and he walked off grumbling I helped Faolin down from the horse and Altaïr came running over.

"Malik." He started "Al Mualim wishes to see her…" he said no emotion crossed his face as he spoke. Faolin stiffened and mumbled what sounded like _'Al Mualim? The traitor?'_ I didn't breath but when she turned around

"Malik if I don't come back make sure to kill Al Mualim before he…" she shut her eyes and winced soon she looked up and I kissed her forehead causing her to blush as Altaïr groaned and rolled his eyes I laughed at him and brushed my lips across hers and let her go her eyes pleaded more but she walked off with Altaïr, and up to Al Mualim.

~*~

I walked into the room just like in the game a giant window, a small cage full of pigeons near it, the desk had a map and the shelves had many books. Altaïr walked me in front of the desk and said "Master, I brought the female who fell from the sky."

An old man who has a milky eye, probably blind in that eye, walked up he wore a hood and had a medium-large bushy beard. I stared when he said "Women, what is your name…"

"F-Faolin, Fao to friends." She looked down with her eyes before he lifted her head by her chin with his hand staring at her with dark cold eyes deep into her soft aqua eyes.

"So I see… Altaïr told me about the loss of your… Err, friend. What was his name again…" he pondered this before I finally mumbled "Collin"

"Speak up girl… I cannot hear you." He said with questioning eyes.

"Collin" I said a little louder. Tears stung my eyes and then I went a little pale when Altaïr said, "um Master… she knows much about us. When she woke up she knew much about me, Malik and the brotherhood even before I told her anything" that pricked Al Mualim's interest.

"Really… is that so young Faolin?" he asked prodding buttons with the word '_young'_

"Listen" I said with a tone he grumbled at "I am not a _young_ Faolin, I am just Faolin get it straight before I take one of Altaïr's throwing knives and cut out your Adam's apple!" I finished the threat with a twitch of my hand and Altaïr backed up a little looking a little tense and Al Mualim just chuckled

"Altaïr bring in Malik, I wish to speak with him" he stared at me and continued "_alone_" he walked to his desk and began to write on a small scroll. Altaïr left quickly to get Malik and I leaned against the railing when I heard Al Mualim say, "what do you know about the brotherhood…"

"Well… I… um…" I stuttered thinking but Al Mualim got impatient "tell me **now** girl!"

I sighed and looked around the area made sure no one was near… "I know you are a traitor…" suddenly shock crossed his old face and he had me against the railing "How!" he screamed at me

"Let me live and I wont tell Altaïr the full story, Robert de Sable and you are working together, when you send him to kill Robert, he tells him who really is behind all of this. Let me live and become an Assassin, I wont let anyone know… but if I have to leave Malik or Altaïr might Mm, accidentally hear about your betrayal…"

"You wouldn't!" he almost gagged on air at my threat "oh I would." I warned with pleasure…

"Become an assassin… why would you want to!" he said, as Malik got closer he glanced up and backed up.

"Because at my home my mother practically hates me, since she killed my father, but only thing she does is buy me things to leave her alone, it would be different to be an assassin…" I looked down at my feet and he walked to his desk saying "let me talk to Malik, see if he _wants_ you to stay or not." I nodded and passed Malik he glanced me a worried look and then hid his emotions… "Ah, Malik, brother how are you…" I heard al Mualim say. I walked down the stairs and asked Altaïr "is there any place I can bathe?"


	5. Chapter Five

◄Chapter Five►

Problems

He laughed then raised an eyebrow when I huffed "fine… but let me take you to Mäide get you some better clothing Erm." he coughed into his gloved fist "this way Fao." As I walked past some of the teen assassins they gawked at me, but I paid no attention to them except one, Altaïr looked over and said, "That's Jerém, he claims he was born in France…" I stared at Jerém and noticed he had a thick head of golden blonde hair and bright silver eyes that shone from under his hood.

"Oh" I said and glanced one last time over he winked under his hood and I felt my face flush. We entered a brightly lit room where a round, little old woman sat sewing with a needle and thread.

"Mäide" Altaïr started "this one here needs some clothing" he glanced at me "make it a little small than ours" I snorted and folded my arms glancing back at the women

"Always so pushy aren't we Altaïr Ibn La-Ahad, but of course if you did have a father you might have better manners…" said the old women I tried to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when Altaïr reached to swat me I squatted down and swiped my foot behind his legs and then putting a foot on his chest… that made Mäide laugh "well Altaïr, looks like a young girl has slain you hah!"

"Get off me Faolin!" I removed my foot but smacked the back of his head "what was that for!" he growled and I just walked out laughing and bumped into Jerém.

"Sorry!" I said as he helped me up he laughed and said "tis alright, I should have been watching where I was going."

"Um" I started to redden "by any chance where is the bathing room here?" he laughed and gave me directions I listened carefully and began to walk to the small bathhouse… I opened the small door and looked inside it was empty; each bath had a small waterfall in it.

"Thank god" I said aloud and chose the last water pool, I looked up and felt the water it was luke warm, '_must be a natural hot springs source'_ I peeled off the clothing I wore and waded into the water fully naked it felt so good on my skin, I dove under water and found out it was at the most 7 feet down and 9 feet round I danced under water twirling with the warmth and came up for air and heard a gasp I looked around and saw Malik standing there fully robed but he had Altaïr and Mäide with him she gasped and I sunk under the water wishing that I had never wanted a bath I heard through the water.

"Altaïr get out!" Mäide screamed "Malik." She bowed her head and I heard the door close I came up above the water scaring Malik causing him to fall in fully robed. "Oh no, I'm sorry Malik!" I cried out and he laughed.

"I would have gone in clothed or not" he said still laughing I blushed and ducked under the water I realized that he had climbed out and began to remove his clothing and I watched from under the water I opened my mouth when he stepped in, naked.

I swam up for air and when I came back down he had me in his arms I pressed my flesh against him my naked breasts against his chest and we went up at the same time we heard the door open and nothing else… "Al Mualim said to keep you alive…" he said at the same time his lips brushed my neck "he wants to make you an assassin." My heart leapt even though I knew it was either death or assassin for me since my threat to Al Mualim.

"Is that so…" I murmured running my hands across his back as he caressed my head with his hand. "It is Habibi*" he said gently as his lips met with mine I heard a loud hiss and I turned around.

"C-Collin!" I screeched and Malik looked up with fire in his eyes; Collin stared at us with ice in his eyes his dirty blonde hair was a oily mess and he looked at me with a crazy look…

"Traitor!" he screamed and I flinched Malik pushed my naked body behind him as he blocked Collins anger '_how did he get here?'_ I thought with anger.

"You stole her Malik! You stole _my _Faolin from me!" he cried out every word filled with venom and agony I swam wadded through the water to face Collin "I was never _yours_ I was my own, I am no one's except Malik's!" I cried out my truth shocked even me, I never loved Collin… my heart was locked away but Malik had the key to it…

"Liar!" he spat "I cared for you and you choose… choose, a god damn low life character from a bloody game" Malik growled and I swam towards his clothing hoping to find a throwing knife when I heard the door open Malik ducked under water and I saw it was Al Mualim "What is the meaning of this!" he said loudly as I had a weapon in hand.

Suddenly Collin reacted by trying to punch Al Mualim but the Assassin leader grabbed his wrist and kicked him into the water I suddenly remembered '_Malik!'_ I swam down with lungs full of air as he pointed up I shook my head and pressed my lips to him and blew in air, he realized what I was doing and breathed in the air I had in my mouth.

I waved down at him while he stayed down when I came up I looked around and saw that Collin was groaning on the floor and several male assassins was in the building all looked at me and I took a quick breath and went under my face flushed as Malik swam over then went up I tried to stop him when I heard loud gasps from all of the assassins and commoners in the building…

A/N: How was that?

Habibi* - My beloved


	6. Chapter Six

◄Chapter Six►

Habibi Janen

I heard laughter, coming from Altaïr, in the water and heard Malik say "Altaïr shut it and get the others and Collin out of here!" everyone grumbled as I came up for air my chest a little higher than planned reveled my breasts to Malik and he waited until everyone was gone. And Malik turned and hugged me kissing my wet blonde hair, I noticed I still had the knife in my hand he stared at it and I smiled at him.

"Faolin, Habibi* what are you doing?" I put the knife to my long wet hair and his eyes went wide then he shut them…

"Since I am going to be an assassin, it would be hard running with long hair" I said as truthfully as possible he nodded

"I understand" he said with understanding and I began to softly cut the hairs about down to mid-neck I asked Malik for help and he refused he would not help destroy my hair, '_well' _I said to myself '_its not the best but it will do'_ I put back the knife and swam around the warm water the hairs had floated down to the very bottom since according to how think my hair was I don't think anyone will see them.

"Fao…" Malik said, "I feel like we were meant for each other…" he said with delicacy it made me sigh as he pressed himself against me, I re-wrapped my arms around him and he leaned his head down to kiss me and we restarted from where we left off right before Collin came… we heard voices outside but I didn't want him to leave my arms, we sunk about neck high into the water and his tongue slid into my mouth.

"Um, Malik" I heard as we broke the kiss it was Mäide.

"Yes?"

"it is almost time for the other men to bathe and little Faolin, as it seems, is yours you might want to get her out of here before others see her and show her to _your _room…" She said leaving some sheets for us to dry in she shut the door and I heard her scold some of the other assassins who were watching me and Malik.

Malik sighed and climbed out helped me out and he grabbed one of the sheets and wrapped the lower part of himself in it I grabbed my own sheet and wrapped myself as I suddenly noticed the windows huge paned glass but see through I gasped as I noticed two small children peeking through the window I filled my hand full of water and threw it at the window startling them causing them to run off.

"Humph!" I said and Malik raised an eyebrow… "Peeping children, never get what they want!" he laughed and threw his robes into a large wicker basket and I emptied the pockets of my old jeans and threw them in, my hair now shorter than before left my back to dry easier.

I walked out and glanced over at Jerém who stared at me the sheet stuck to my slender form I blushed and quickened my pace to keep up with Malik as he took me to Mäide's home, where he showed me my new robes like Altaïr's but the hood was a little off gray, the boots were worn so they would fit nicely, the pants were made of a comfortable cloth I looked around for underwear finding nothing I blushed and asked Mäide.

"Well I think I can make you a think quick pair. What were your old ones made of?" she asked.

I felt my face flush and I watched as Malik laughed, "well uh, do you have cotton? Or soft cloth?" I watched as she fished out some linen, silk and cotton and handed then to me, I felt the linen and found it to be very soft, next the cotton and silk, I decided to do a combo, "Mäide, can you take the silk add some thin cotton near the um, _area_, and for the edges put some cotton on that also and double stitch it so it doesn't tear" she nodded but asked me about double stitching.

"It's where when you make one stitch, to make it stronger add another right next to it." I said with a smile and I waited until after she was done to put everything on. Malik had gone up to his room and said he would fetch me at dinner so I learned about Mäide and how Templars killed her family so she searched for refuge here at Masyaf.

~*~

"_That's so sad" I had said and she handed me the finished underwear I tried it on and it fit perfectly._

"_Yes well, that's life." She looked up "My lord girl! Malik is lucky to have you. Jerém would thrill himself also, take care Faolin Jerém is young and foolish. He might hurt your beloved…"_

_I stared at her bewildered and I looked at myself in a mirror I had a light tan from the journey to Masyaf and my breasts had grown in size. "Yes" she started "he is a lucky Rafiq" I stared at her_

"_Rafiq?"_

"_A bureau leader I mean to say." _

"_Ah, alright"_

~*~

I had finished putting on my clothing but left the hood off. Malik then came down.

"Come Habibi Janen* we go now to feast." Malik said as we started walking to the Dining hall.

A/N: Janen* - Heart. Habibi Janen – My beloved heart.


	7. Not Real Chappie! just a note!

Faolin Tamer,

Hey readers sorry but I've just finished uploading a whole lot of stuff, I hope that I can write more! See you soon

Fao-T

Keys for special:

Num pad only!

Alt +0239 = ï

Alt +0232 = è

Alt +0228 = ä

Alt +0169 = ©

Alt +0174 = ®

Alt +0153 = ™

Alt +0135 = ‡

Alt +0167 = §

Alt +0134 = †

Alt +0164 = ¤

Alt + 3 =


End file.
